The present invention relates to a schedule table production method and system, particularly in a project control support system operating on an electronic computer system, for automatically producing a production schedule when performing a project according to a work procedure of the project and a list of products or work services (herein referred to as "products" for simplification) to be produced in order to control the progress of the project.
In a conventional project control support system, generally, a procedure to produce a production schedule at the time of performing a project has been performed in the following approach. First, names of products of the project are input, and next regarding respective products, schedules for respective processes are established sequentially along production procedures of respective predetermined work processes to thereby produce a production schedule for the project. In such a manner, a production schedule for a project is produced mainly by a so-called manual operation.
In a conventional method for producing a production schedule for project schedule control, since a production schedule for a project is produced mainly by manual operation, there has been a problem that it is troublesome to produce a new production schedule and produce it rapidly.
JP-A-64-17150 discloses a project execution schedule production processor, in which, when a project, for example for producing a program for a data processor, is executed, the quantity and complexity of each task in each section of a work group divided into one or more work sections are manually input, the total number of required days for completing the tasks calculated, and the start day and end day of each work task are determined to thereby generate a schedule for executing the work group. In this processor, however, it is necessary for an operator to enter information parameters required for determining a schedule, such as the quantity and complexity of each work task whenever a work schedule is produced.
JP-A-02-310703 discloses a computer support process managing device, in which an order having no margin of error is extracted on the basis of an order delivery date and work time, and work instructions are automatically generated with priority to thereby support the progress of the succeeding process. However, such device teaches no measures for promptly providing a schedule for executing a project.